


Life Goes On

by snowynight



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlander, Joe/Duncan, he doesn't mind that they'll never grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Sometimes Joe noticed Duncan's worried glance, usually thrown at him when Duncan thought that he wasn't noticing. Once he entered a room and Amanda stopped abruptly what she was talking with Duncan, and that night Duncan held him tighter.

There seemed to be a pink elephant in the room and Joe wasn't sure how to start it. Right from the beginning he knew the deal. He saw people he loved die and he would die before people he loved. It was just a cycle of life.

Now the difficult thing was breaking it up to Duncan. He wasn't a guy who liked to talk about feeling, but perhaps one day he would.


End file.
